The Day Neshmyt Came to Egypt
by kostanda
Summary: Imhotep has not taken a wife; we all know that he finds Anuk-su-namun breaktaking and spell binding. But now, he has been trapped into taking another as his spouse - where did she come from and why?


Disclaimer; I do not own any part of the Mummy movies, their characters, or the plot, just playing with it. :)

Author Notes: Taken from Imhotep's point of view; very interesting tactic - I'm not used to thinking like a man. But it was fun!

It was a hot day, the day Neshmyt came to Egypt. Hot, stifling, and humid near the banks of the Nile. I was again thankful to Osiris for granting me such a station in life, where I could stand, overlooking the palace grounds, high enough to feel the slight breeze that trailed my cape behind me in undulating soft folds.

"Imhotep!"

It was Seti behind me, demanding my attentions yet again. I half turned from the setting sunlight to look at the aging Pharaoh. He was happily sitting, being pampered by six female slaves, all of various races and stations. His newest acquisition, Anuk su namun stood behind him, her lovely face and body painted carefully in the required designs. She hardly touched Seti – whether from fear, hatred, or the simple fact that she wasn't quite used to moving with the same practiced ease of the other concubines.

My eyes swung over the girls. They were all stunning in their own exotic ways. Alia from Nubia, so black that she shone like a dark diamond in the court. Then Simshyt and Nimshyt, twins from the southern Levant who were olive skinned and doe-eyed. They always entertained Seti together. Punta was Hebrew – the lowest of the concubines for her slave heritage, but her curling hair and green eyes had enchanted Seti, who always must have the most unusual and the most beautiful. I personally had always favored Ilya, an Egyptian born of mediocre station, but with a voice like the Nile and a witty charm, she alone could speak to Seti without fear of his hand. She amused him endlessly with her sometimes profound chatter.

And Anuk su namun. She was entirely different. An envoy from the Hititties had brought her, as a peace offering for an audience with Seti. So few saw the Pharaoh that an introduction was nearly always needed. Myself alone had rights to barge in on the god-man, and even I did not always presume much.

My brow furrowed at the thought of t he meeting with the Hittites. They had pretty words, but they wished for much from Egypt. Assyria had started to test their muscles, and the King sitting high on Hattusas wasn't keen on the idea of sitting alone on his mountain without an alliance.

I could remember the meeting well. The three men from Hatti, all frowning and surly, stood in front of Seti, who scowled at them from his perch on the dias.

"What could Helishhayyah want with Egypt?" he barked, displaying his full underappreciation for their concerns.

"Assyria grows, my lord." The only one that spoke Egyptian stepped forward, careful to keep his head ducked. I saw guards on all sides of the throne room bristle with any movement the trio made.

"And what is this to me?" Seti scoffed. "Assyria is not Egypt's neighbor."

"In time, it could be. They are a murderous kind, strong and agile with no mercy. Already they wipe out the small nations with their plagues of men."

"Hatti and Egypt are not friends." Seti's eyes narrowed. "I wonder how it is you have even made it to this room."

The first made a rude gesture to his right, and some of the palace guards brought forth a young woman, one of her arms grabbed roughly by each of the men.

"We bring a gift, my lord," there was a gleam in the man's eye. So Seti's reputation had even reach as far as Hatti.

The lines of the Pharaoh's mouth softened ever so slightly. I found myself intrigued by the woman's beauty, and her catlike grace. She was lean and pliant, and her dark liquid eyes slowly traveled up the floor to stop somewhere between Seti's chest and his tightly attached beard.

I heard the Pharaoh inhale deeply. The Hittites would win this debate. Their women must be beautiful in the north.

"Suppose I accept this gift?" he countered sharply, his eyes leaving the woman.

How could he not? Even I, who would never be allowed her touch, felt the tug of the woman's beauty. She was…sinuous.

"Then you will bind yourself to the Hittite empire. When Assyria attacks, we will call your aid."

Seti snorted. "What a worthless expense!"

The man looked at him shrewdly. "Yes. But when Assyria comes to your northern borders, you will be glad for the alliance. Must I remind my lord that Egypt has no army."

Seti stopped halfway through his chortle, and eyed the Hittite envoy warily. Of course Egypt had no army. It was all in peace, trade routes established beyond the sun, and Hatti too far away to ever attack without notice. The Pharaoh was trapped.

With a grunt, he had dismissed them all, even the lovely new concubine. He turned to me, and I had voiced my approval of the alliance with great speed and eloquence. My manner is subtle, and I would not waste my time in open contradiction.

Now I gazed on Anuk su namun. Her name was granted her by Seti, who would not bother to discover her first identity. She was Egyptian now – and forever. I could not help but wonder if Seti had broken her yet, for surely the Hittites would not be so stupid as to bring a woman who had already been touched. It would be an insult.

I found myself tracing her features, as she kept her eyes lowered in submission. It was a mere instant, and her eyes flashed up at me, surprising in their defiance, and Seti commanded again,

"Imhotep! Are you ignoring me?" he sounded petty, like a spoiled child. At times like this, I could forget he was to be omnipotent.

"No, of course not, my lord. I was only admiring your newly acquired golden beard," I lied quickly, my face never changing. It a talent I had perfected long ago, though I had first used it for reasons much lighter. Seti beamed as Alia attached the long curling length to the Pharaoh's chin, and deftly positioned it to stay in Seti's wig.

"It is becoming, is it not?" he was pleased and jovial tonight. I wondered at his mood. Then his eyes flicked over and rested lavisciously on Anuk su namun, and I knew this night she would have her first sleepless hours in the Pharaoh's bed. My stomach churned. She would lose her spirit.

"It is fetching," I agreed, bored senseless with this chatter. I would rather be in my cool and damp temple, reviewing the old books that sat in my chambers, or preparing sacrifices. But Seti must be appeased.

"Fetching enough to enjoy the banquet tonight?" Seti waved his hands and all six girls scattered to the corners. The barrel chested Pharaoh rose regally, his chin lifted in arrogance. Still I towered over the man by several inches. I delighted in my height, and ever ceased to tease Seti over the fact. But only when we'd had too much wine. I am, after all, the Pharaoh's near equal. When Seti's guard was down, and he was tired of being imperious, the living god was quite enjoyable. I can even flatter myself that I am the closest thing to a friend that Seti has in all the kingdom.

"You will be praised with your presence, my lord," I finally bowed my head in mocking submission. Seti lurched forward, and grasped my wrist, and I saw the familiar gleam in his eyes.

"And tonight I feast on fresh flesh." He nodded to where Anuk su namun stood apart from the rest of the women, her stance and posture made me wonder if perhaps she was of royal blood. "I will enjoy her, for she seems full of fire, does she not?"

"I am sure the fire burns especially bright for you," I said, tired. Seti always got excited about his new toys. Since I was not permitted to think of owning any of his women, I looked away. She was very pleasing to gaze upon…very distracting.

And then we left Seti's quarters. Med jai warriors surrounded us instantly, and we formed a large posse walking down the wide halls. My own priests had a line behind us, their golden heads bobbing in the torchlight. Without realizing it, my steps fell in with Anuk su namun and Ilya.

"My lord, are you not excited for tonight? It is Isis' birthing day!" Ilya looked at him slyly. "As High Priest of Osiris, should you not be rejoicing?"

"Of course. And I do so every step of the way," I countered good-naturedly.

Anuk su namun glanced between us, and her voice, low and salty, heavy with a halting accent, asked quickly, "Why should the High Priest be especially rejoicing? He is not a priestess of Isis!" And her eyes flicked over me again, and I felt myself heat under her gaze. She had a power over men, to be sure! It was more enjoyable that she had wit.

"Do you not know that Isis is the wife of Osiris?" I asked pleasantly.

She shook her head, and her straight black locks glistened like a dark waterfall. "Of course I do not. My gods are not yours."

Ilya raised a hand. "Our gods are now yours. And you'd best remember it." She raised her eyebrows at Anuk su namun, as if to remind the new girl that all of them had left their traditions with the arrival of the sacred paint on their skin.

I shook my head, delighted with their open talking. It was refreshing, and Anuk su namun was bewitching in her easy manner.

We entered the throne room, which was filling with courtiers. Seti went immediately to his seat above all the others, and I took my place at his right hand. He clapped.

"Let the feasting begin!"

So we fell to the food that was delivered by quick moving Hebrew slaves. Anuk su namun was seated to Seti's left, as the new favorite. I glanced about to see Seti's daughter in animated talk with Ilya and Alia. All was as it should be.

My eye caught movement. Seti's hand was creeping up Anuk su namun's leg. My eyes confirmed my thoughts that she was virgin, for a deep red blush marred her face as Seti continued his attentions, all the while keeping his face nonchalant to the public.

Once the dishes were cleared, the woman who announced the entertainment came in, and called out the tunes. I was unfamiliar with the fourth dance, but sat back to enjoy.

There were the traditional dances. The one of fertility was danced by Seti's concubines, though Anuk su namun sat still. She was too new to have learned it yet. On the music went, lilting in the usual staccato and drone until the last and fourth dance began.

Without warning, many of the torches were extinguished. I saw Seti sit up to take notice, and in the darkening room, I saw Anuk su namun take the opportunity to slip something from her plate.

She hadn't eaten much, I reasoned, assuming she meant to horde what she'd taken for a late snack. The child would need it later, I reminded myself, watching Seti again place a protective hand carefully on her unpainted knee.

The music began again, though utterly unlike anything I'd ever heard. It was strong and sweetly played. It went on, going slightly faster every few beats, until the drummers took it up, and a figure detached itself from the back of the room.

I was surprised to see that the player was a woman. She was half hidden in the lighting, but I could see her for the white garment she wore, which was very loose, billowing about her in her easy graceful movements.

She came to stand in the middle of the floor, her eyes never leaving some unknown spot in front of her, and as she played the long thin lute, she began to sway. As the drums began their accompaniment, she danced more and more.

It was so gradual, but suddenly I realized she was dancing and playing at once, a feat never seen in the court. Her movements were leaping and long, and entirely other worldly. I was captivated by her twists, and the long hair that trailed behind her every move.

When her piece was ended, there was thunderous applause around her, Seti leading it vivaciously. I looked to him, and he was clearly torn between lavishing affection on Anuk su namun and dealing with this new treat.

"Lights! Lights! Let us see the one who has pleased the Pharaoh so thoroughly!" he called through the din, not ceasing his clapping.

Instantly, the room began to brighten, and I could hear the stifled gasps as the mystery woman was revealed.

She now stood only a few feet from the dias, her dance had brought her much closer than I had thought. Though her gown was wide, it was nearly transparent and made of the finest byssus. I saw her golden skin and the whispers of her curving breasts and hips. Her hair was a stunning bronze red, long and softly curling to her waist, and I could see her large eyes were lighter than Puntas – they were blue and turquoise in the light.

"And what is your name, my dear?" Seti had leaned forward, no doubt enchanted with her unusual coloring.

Her eyes flicked over him, and then briefly rested on me. Without a pause, she lifted her arms and spun deftly before answering,

"I am named Neshmyt, my lord and god!" And then, oh gods! She smiled – and looked Seti right in the eye.

He sat back, startled at her boldness, but perhaps just as stunned as I at her lilting accent and the full effect of her radiant smile.

"And how came you to this court?" Seti asked, still a bit winded at her directness.

She now laughed, a bubbling, joyful sound. I could feel her comfort in the palace, her palpable love of life. She shook her head slightly, and said ever so calmly,

"Did you not know? I am the wife of my lord Imhotep!"

Her declaration was so startling to me that I could not ever register surprise. My face remained the same impassive, and I turned to see Seti gaping at me.

"My friend, how did you marry and when? There has been no news, no whispers…and to keep a woman such as this quiet…Imhotep!" My name was a question, and without knowing what I did, I said easily,

"It is a recent marriage, my lord. Are you pleased with my choice?"

Seti nodded, still shocked, and waved his hand for the rest of the temple dancers to begin with another song. My "wife" disappeared into the folds of courtiers. I felt myself swell with apprehension and worry, but I was curious as ever.

"You did not tell me you were looking to marry, Imhotep. Though it is about time. Where did you find her?"

"As I said, my lord, it is a new union. I have barely had opportunity to ask her much."

Or to do anything a proper marriage would hold. I was itching to leave Seti's side, and put blithely,

"And if you will excuse me, now, my lord, I would go to her. You will be quite busy tonight anyway?" I raised my eyebrows, concealing my eagerness to depart, and hoping to redirect Seti's attentions on his previous excitement.

"Yes, of course. Go," he said quickly, his eyes shifting across the sea of people, and then turning back to Anuk su namun.

I moved away then, and jerked my head to have my priests disperse to the temple of Osiris.

She was not difficult to find, for her gown was bright and long. There was a sea of people who gave her wide space, and she stood leaning against a pillar, looking confused and a bit lost. Did she not know that as my wife, she would be highly respected – nearly feared?

"Ah, my wife," I said for the benefit of those watching us. "Let us return to the temple quarters, for Seti is settled for the evening."

She nodded and bowed her head, but not before I met her bright eyes. She let them twinkle at me, but I sensed her fear and worry with the tense way she followed me out into the quiet courtyard. It was nearly empty at this time of night, and she fell in step beside me.

"Thank you, my lord." I was again pleased with the timbre of her voice.

I stopped, suddenly overwhelmed with questions and curiousity. This woman had got the best of me – I had never been so surprised in my life. Perhaps that is why I had let her get away with her easy lies.

"How do you know me? And what possessed you to say you are my wife?" I demanded, nodding at my priests to leave us alone. They trickled away, ever watchful, and I glanced around. Med jai were lurking about, and I lowered my voice.

She shrugged. "It is a simple story with much complexities. Know that I am from the north, beyond the Black Sea. Where I come from, I am known for my ability to see the shadows of what may come to pass. Here, my talent is lost. I saw you in a vision, and saw the danger that may befall you. My heart reached for you, and I knew the only way was to come myself." She paused, and looked into my face, a small smile on her lips.

"I have traveled for three years to reach you, learning Egypt's language and customs along the way. My hope is that my presence will alter what is to come to pass…"

I narrowed my eyes. It was a far fetched tale, but she had come far for aught if it was false.

At this, I shook my head. "You expect me to simply take you as my wife, just in a flash of a moment? To protect me? From what? I do not even know your name!"

She smiled again, nearly catching me off guard. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"As I said, I am Neshmyt, your wife."

"I choose my own wife," I growled.

"You did – you told Seti I was such!"

I hesitated. I had sealed my destiny in that respect, though it needn't be a practiced marriage. Suddenly, I realized she had stolen from me an opportunity to actually chose my own wife – in Seti's eyes, I was now wed, stuck to this woman for my life. Anger coursed through me, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you not know what you have done?? I am now bound to you – should I find myself in love with another, I will be helpless and unable to marry her! How dare you presume!"

Anger at myself reared it's head. I had sealed my own doom in this…but she had made me! Her words had stunned me too well…

I shook her, my had bruising her flesh. Her eyes widened, and I was horrified to see tears begin to well. Still, I continued to beret her, the enormity of what had just happened consumed me.

"I will never forgive you for this transgression. My life is now forfeit, as is my heart. You must remain my wife in public, but never shall we truly be wed!" With a sudden shake, I let her go, and strode to the temple, brusquely motioning her to come along.

She did, slowly, and I had to wait for her at the top of the temple stairs. When she finally came up, she looked at me with helpless eyes, and said quietly,

"You do not understand, Imhotep. I am here to save you."

I snorted deresively. "I need no saving."

She opened her mouth, but I swept inside, my heart still hammering at all the implications. I groaned, realizing Seti would now forever torment me about children. My fertility would be brought into question. Still, I would refuse to bed the wench. She had stolen much from me.

I moved into my quarters and stared at the straw pallet. It was single, and not made for people who would keep their distance. I fought within myself. She deserved to sleep on the floor, but my instincts as a man would not allow me to force her to do so.

Briskly, I pointed at the bed. "Sleep." Striding past her to another chamber, I would not look at her. I went to the hard floor of the adjoining room, and wrapped myself in my cloak. Tomorrow I would bring in another pallet.

After sleeping fitfully, thus was my first task on the morn. I instructed the lesser priests to go get me a new pallet.

When they arrived with it, I nearly threw a fist. It was a marriage bed, one to sleep two. As they removed the single, I clenched my hands, too prideful to let them know I was not touching my "wife." She stood by, her head lowered.

After they left, she looked up at me, and I was thrown back to see the hope in her eyes. She wished to sleep next to me? Why? I could not understand it – I was as much a stranger to her as she was to me.

"Imhotep…" she began, but I cut her off.

"I see I will continue to sleep in the next room on the floor," I laughed bitterly. "What a lovely married life this shall be for me."

Striding off, I was cut by the pools of turquoise that she turned away from me, a curtain of her hair hiding her face. What had she expected?

As the days went past, my body hardened to the stone floor, and I grew used to eating her strangely delicious evening meals. We did not hardly speak, and I nursed my resentment toward her. Instead, I spent my days in the company of Anuk su namun, who captivated me with her sultry voice and dry comments. Seti had not managed to break her yet, and she had girlish dreams of love.

I had established my routine. It lasted for a year.

As time went on, I grew fond of Anuk su namun. She continued to blossom, and I found myself forbiddenly lusting after her. She would tease me of my wife, and the absence of children, and I would flirt with her lightly. She seemed to love my company, and I thrived from this. I began to entertain thoughts of loving her…

One day, I found Anuk su namun standing and looking at heirogyphs on the wall of the temple of Isis. She traced them sensuously with her fingers, and I stood behind her, speaking into her hair, not daring to cross the line of paint.

"Would you like to learn?"

She shook her head, and turned around, standing closely. "It is forbidden."

I felt myself heat with her nearness. "There are many things forbidden that need not be heeded."

It was as if magic brought us closer. I could nearly taste her lips, when I heard a sound to my left. Pulling back quickly, I turned to see Neshmyt, who stood frozen on the threshold.

Her eyes were on mine, and spellbound, I watched her face fill with fear and dread. Unexpectantly, her eyes filled with tears that did not spill. I expected her to run away, and stepped back from Anuk su namun as she strode purposely toward us.

"What are you doing?" her voice was low and choked with emotion.

"I am--." I fumbled, still trying to grip her steely gaze.

"He was joking that I should learn to read. He finds it attractive in a woman." It was Anuk su namun's voice. I was appalled at her words, and turned to see the concubine fixing Neshmyt with a cruel and hard smile. Something inside me curdled at this.

Neshmyt drew herself up. "I see."

"He likes things…forbidden," and Anuk su namun drew the contours of my face in the air between us, nearly threatening Neshmyt.

She looked away, as if remembering something, and then looked directly at me again.

"There are many things forbidden, my husband. You would remember this. For even though forbidden lovers taste sweet now, it would turn bitter with time. And if you invoke forbidden now, do not be surprised if it is returned to you."

She spoke in a riddle, so cryptic and cynical that I was floored. She'd never spoken so strongly, though I would not know, as I barely spoke to her.

Suddenly, she turned on her heel, throwing flippantly over her shoulder,

"You would be advised to finish your affairs before the priestesses return from their baths. It will be soon."

And true, I heard the pattering of feet near the other chamber, and I tore away from Anuk su namun, unable to fathom her attitude toward Neshmyt. Though I still could not appreciate my "wife," I found myself protective of her, and somewhat annoyed with the disrespect Anuk su namun had shown her.

I followed Neshmyt back to the temple of Osiris, and into our quarters. Dusk was settling over the courtyards, and torches were already smoking in the bedroom.

She had her face away from me, and I hesitantly spoke to her in the silence,

"Do not play games. What do you mean?"

She laughed, bitterly. "I see I have come all this way, only to lose you, and to watch you forfeit your life. I was arrogant to think I could save you."

"Neshmyt! I hate riddles!" I came up to her, and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched at my touch, and drew back, but looked at me fully.

"I told you I was here to save you."

"From what?" I cried, throwing my hands up. Only she could rile me so.

"From her!!" the venom in her voice shocked me to silence, and I stared at Neshmyt with concern as she spilled forth.

"I saw you in her clutches in my visions, saw the harm she would bring, and the sorrows to you. She is forbidden! She will ruin you!"

"She loves me!" I burst out, surprising myself. I had long thought it was growing, but today I thought Anuk su namun's actions betrayed her jealousy of my "wife."

Neshmyt jerked back, as if stung. "And you would go to the ends of the earth for her."

"Yes!" I declared.

"And to hell and back – thrice?" There was a dangerous undertone.

"Even that," I countered boldly.

"Then prepare yourself. For you will." I watched her look away from me. A shudder went through her body, before she looked up at me, and I was surprised that tears were streaming endlessly from her bright eyes.

"I have traveled through perils to reach you – to save you. I saw you, saw your sufferings, and I wished to save you. I loved you – I have loved you. I was excited at being your wife…at saving you from an eternal damnation…" She shuddered again, and shivered suddenly. I wondered if she were ill.

She gestured to the bed. "Sleep there tonight, for you deserve it. I am sorry I disgust you so – that my limbs are so displeasing you had never wished to lay beside me. You are free to love her for the rest of your days, however long or short that may be."

"What?" I was dumbfounded at her sudden release of me.

"You are free, tell them that I have disappeared, that our marriage is over."

"But – I can never be with Anuk su namun -." I felt a sudden compassion sweep over me without warning. I had grown accustomed to having Neshmyt…no matter that I was uninterested in our union.

"No, you will never marry her," she affirmed strongly. "But she is beginning to be your obsession. One that will span eons."

She was moving about the room, taking small trinkets she'd collected over the year with me. I realized what she was doing, and stood helpless, unable to voice my conflicting desires. How could I ask her to stay? I did not desire her, I was full of heat from Anuk su namun. And she said she had failed…whatever that meant, it was nothing to me, it was not my mission.

All I could mutter was, "You are not disgusting to me."

"No?" Now she was poised at the door, torment raging in all her features. Once again she was stiff and guarded. I had watched her practice dancing some nights, leaving her graceful and toned. Now she had none of that, as I saw her building walls in her easily read eyes.

"I am not the wife you chose. I will remove from your sight. I had hoped…" her voice faltered, the tears never ending. Swiftly, she approached, and reached up to cup my head in her hand.

Her voice was a soft whisper, her accent tickled my ears. It was the closest she'd ever been to me. "I would have made a good wife. I would have loved you with a burning passion all our days. I even know how to read and write – a forbidden talent to entice you, it seems. My greatest torment was that you never even let me try."

She kissed me on the lips, strongly, and full of unbridled sorrow. She tasted like salt and spices, and I felt her damp cheeks near mine.

But I could not draw her into my arms, I was stupefied and rooted to the spot. This woman had ravaged my life, my choices, and my sanity. She had stolen my bed and removed my self importance in her presence. I could not speak as she drew away, and her eyes met mine, as if drinking in my visage.

Words caught in my throat, and she moved fluidly out of the chambers, disappearing into the twilight. I suddenly wondered how she, a single woman, would travel without an escort. I stood there for what seemed an eternity, battling myself.

What could she want from me? She had forced herself upon me, ruined my chances at happiness with a wife of my choice, and condemned my lust for Anuk su namun. She was justified in the last, but her cryptic comments about saving my soul were too much to handle.

Yet, when I tried to draw up feelings of hatred and resentment, which had been so fresh only 11 months ago, I could not. She had stolen my bed, yes. But she had been dutiful, and played the part of my wife well in the public eye. Seti doted upon her, though she kept to herself.

I glanced around. She had cleaned my quarters endlessly, and had cooked dutifully, delighting my taste buds, though I never once praised her kitchen skills. She had, in the beginning, tried to flirt with me, and had I not been so sullen, I would have enjoyed it, for she was incredibly sharp and intelligent.

But I had been stubborn. And suddenly, the quarters seemed barren.

Who was I fooling? I could never be with Anuk su namun. Even if she and I truly did love one another, it was impossible to be together. It was a fool's thought, indeed.

With a start, I moved quickly out of my chambers. Neshmyt was gone, no trace of her in the courtyards, and I moved faster, unwilling to let her into the busy streets outside in the night.

As I persued her, I wondered at my behavior. I did not love Neshmyt. Yes, I could say I finally appreciated her, but I must make her realize that she must come back – must? I questioned my strong opinion. Would a woman come back to a home with no promise of love?

Shaking my head, I moved into the general courtyard, and saw her moving away, toward the gates. She glowed in her white gown, and she was dragging her feet, as if willing herself to walk away. It did not take long to overtake her, for she could not hear my silent steps.

"Neshmyt." I said lowly, and she started, and turned, still walking. Unwittingly, she stepped on her hem, and fell flat on her back, a cry stuck in her throat, and her back and head hitting the stone pavement with a dull thud.

For an instant, terror paralyzed me, and I reacted slowly, falling to my knees at her side. She was softly moaning, and I was struck with fear in my heart. Suppose…

"Imhotep," my name was breathed on her lips. I picked her up in my arms, surprised at her lightness. Her body, snuggled close, fit mine with surprising ease. Cradling her, I picked up her artifacts and walked swiftly the short distance back to my temple.

That night, she raged with a fever, muttering in what I presumed was her native tongue. I laid beside her for the first time on the wide straw pallet. I did not sleep, guilt riddled me.

When Seti called for me the next day, I found myself refusing to come, sending the messanger back with the tart reply that I could not leave my wife. For the first time, I found that I did not find bitterness on my tongue when I said the word.

She had scrapes on her back, and I turned her over to clean her wounds regularly. I had never seen her flesh so exposed, and I could not help but marvel at the smooth color of her skin, and the taunt lines of muscles along her spine. My wife was indeed lovely.

Anuk su namun sent a message for me privately, but I ignored it. Since Neshmyt accusations and curses, I found myself repelled at the idea of any liaison with concubine.

On the third night, she finally opened her eyes without the light of fever in them. The swelling of her head was gone, and I sat on the bed next to her.

She looked at me directly, and smiled softly, "I dreamed you slept near me last night."

As she closed her eyes again, I mentioned off-handedly, "You did not dream it."

Her eyes flew open, and she slowly turned her face away. "Then I am not so repulsive to you now?"

"You have never been," I soothed, telling her honestly, "I have only been resenting your presence, unwilling to accept our marriage."

"Our marriage!" she gave a bitter laugh-cough. "One not sanctioned by the gods, or by you. It is not really a marriage, is it, Imhotep?"

"No," I agreed, and went no further. She sighed, and tried to sit up, and I could see pain in her eyes.

"You must be still," I said, pressing her back to the bed. "You must still heal."

She shrugged. "I will try to heal quickly. You may be sure I will not hinder your desires."

I shook my head. "I am…I have forgotten her, Neshmyt."

Her laugh was bitter. "You have not! Apparently—."

I put a quick hand over her mouth, and said tightly, my chest growing thick, "I must say I do not like riddles. Do not forget this. Tell me what you are trying to do."

She shook her head. "I fear you will not believe it. Besides, it is something I cannot change. You already love her."

"I never said that," I reminded her.

She shrugged again, and sighed deeply. "It does not matter. What will be, will be."

"The gods have granted you a gift of sight. Or, they did," I rushed in, feeling that I could finally wheedle the secret out of her. "It is your duty to prophesy to me."

She was silent for a long moment, and then drew her eyes to mine. They were clouded with memory and pain.

"So you wish. Know then that your love for Anuk su namun, should it continue, will consume you. You and she will devise a plan. You will murder Seti together. She will kill herself, and you will try to raise her. But the Med jai will stop you, and you will be forever condemned to the Hom dai."

My eyes widened, and I knew she was not lying. My heart froze, and I suddenly realized the enormity of what she had been doing – she had been trying to make me love her, had brought herself as my wife, hoping to bring me a family so that I would not be temped by Anuk su namun. So that my soul would indeed be saved.

Emotion raged through me, and without thinking twice, I suddenly gathered her fragile form in my arms and held her near me.

"Thank you," I breathed, unable to voice more.

She was quiet, and settled comfortable into my arms. Finally, I drew away, embarrassed with my display of feelings.

"You understand now?" she asked.

"Yes…though I still do not understand why you have kept this from me."

"Would you have believed me any sooner?" she countered quickly. "The time is right when it is ripe. Only the gods decide this."

I shook my head, amazed at her reasoning, sounder than most men's.

And thus began a tentative relationship. I became more responsive by the pure reason that I now spent more time in the temple. I enjoyed Neshmyt's company. We had a friendship that grew stronger as Anuk su namun's advances were now less and less.

Until the day the concubine showed up to pay respects to Osiris. I was praying, and unexpectedly, she tapped my shoulder. My head rose, and she bent, kissing it.

"I have thought of nothing but you, my love. It has been weeks."

I stood, towering over her, though she was tall for a woman. "I cannot say the same." It was the truth. Neshmyt had diverted me so fully, now that I had allowed her a chance.

"You have forgotten our sparks?" She lifted her hand to my face, and I frowned, grabbing her unpainted finger to move her away, when there was movement behind us.

I turned, and horrified to see Neshmyt frozen on the spot. Expecting to see immediate tears, I dropped Anuk su namun's hand, but I was too late.

"It's not –." I began, but my wife turned on her heel and was gone. I was shaken at the cold expression on her face, it burned me to the core.

"I see your wife is quite protective of you, my priest."

I spun back to the concubine, shocked to see a satisfied feline smile on her features. What did she hope to gain by this?

"Osiris does not welcome your company," I muttered darkly, and moved away from her, dismissing her with a simple wave of my hand, not interested to look back at her.

I had felt no desire at her nearness. This confirmed everything Neshmyt had said.

She was in our chambers, methodically preparing our meal. At least she had not left!

"Neshmyt," I began, but she shook her head, silencing me. I was surprised at the respect I treated her with. None other could treat me with such familiarity. Not even Anuk su namun.

"So I see these months have meant aught to you." Her voice was low with checked tears, and I moved to her swiftly, lifting her face to mine in a gentle gesture.

Her eyes met mine, and I was hurt to see that she looked every bit betrayed. Was our bind so easily cut? Was her confidence in me so shallow?

I said as much.

She shook her head, and whispered. "Of course it is easily severed. You have never given me cause to expect love from you, to expect your fidelity. Still you sleep away from me, and treat me as a sister. For all I know, you still harbor feelings for her."

I wanted to smile. Did my opinions and my actions truly affect her so deeply? Did I strike her so much in the heart?

"Know that I did not expect the concubine to come. Know that my body does not stir at her nearness, that I do not think of her," I promised. Slowly, a romantic phrase came to me. "Though I sometimes think of the kiss you bestowed on me. Our first and only."

Her head jerked up, and pleasure coursed through me. Her face shone with sudden hope, and her eyes sparkled with a tentative smile. I discovered I enjoyed pleasing her.

"You are saying this to appease me? It works well."

I slowly shook my head. "I do mean it…I have dwelled on it."

She smiled fully at me, and as usual I was captivated.

We settled into domestic tranquility for many moons. I found myself observing her dances closely, watching the curves of her, and the color of her hair. She was growing on me softly and beautifully.

One day, I came in as she prepared the meal. She was humming and swaying quietly over the fires, bent over them. Her hair curled about her, her face flushed and eyes bright. I was struck with her loveliness, and a sudden possessiveness. This beautiful woman was mine – mine alone – forever and always. I was immediately thankful and grateful.

Sidling up next to her, I let my arm creep around her waist. It was tiny and supple, and I felt the curve of her buttocks and hips swell below it. She was built well for many children. I felt myself flush at the idea. _Our children…_

She looked up happily, and her humming stopped with her swaying. "Hello my husband."

"My wife," I acknowledged curtly, though my eyes drank her in. I felt a smile widen the corners of my mouth.

She saw, and her eyes sparkled brighter, and suddenly I leaned in to kiss her, and drank in the smell of her skin.

We kissed for a longer time, and I was surprised at how eager she was, and how supple to my touch. She melted into me.

Against my bare skin, her breasts felt full and heavy. Her face deserved a peppering of kisses, and I indulged myself. How good it felt to have the touch of a woman!

My woman, my wife!

After that evening, I spent every night in our bed, beside her. She enjoyed my minstrations, and surprised me with her adventurous ideas.

We grew easily hot for one another, though I did not presume to take her fully. Until, one night, she returned from the palace, and said as we laid together, arms intertwined,

"Place your hand on my belly."

I complied, caressing her skin under the thin garment. She stopped my movement by placing her hand over mine.

"It is where our children could grow, my love. Would you like them?"

I stifled a gasp. She was offering herself to me? She was ready for me? I nodded wordlessly, and she continued off handedly,

"Would you be ready? Would you love them fully?"

"I would," I mangaged. "I would love them fully – all nine – as much as I love their mother."

It was my first admittance of my feelings to her, and the words warmed my mouth.

I saw her face brighten considerably, and she reached to embrace me.

Our first mating was intense and slow. She was virgin yet, but we had been together long enough now that it was still pleasurable for us, and afterwards we contentedly laid together.

"Do you think it has brought a child?" I mused, and she giggled.

"I do not know. We ought to keep working at it, until we do!" Her devilish words made me laugh aloud, and her eyes widened. I saw she delighted to make me happy too, and I swept her into my arms.

"Oh love! It was good for you, then?" I caressed her shoulder. She nodded.

"I am pleased overmuch! Being virginal does help you appreciate it!" she said frankly. "I do not think Anuk su namun enjoyed her first night with Seti."

"She was virginal…he is rough…" I thought back to stories I'd heard.

Neshmyt shook her head. "No – she was not virginal!"

I drew away, surprised. "But the blood sheets were brought."

Neshmyt gave a sad laugh. "There are tricks with a cut of raw meat."

I thought back to the night Neshmyt had come, and I had watched Anuk su namun draw something from her plate. We had been served many dishes that night, and I could not remember, but I realized now what I had seen. I felt more at ease than ever with my choice to leave the whore alone.

Clutching my wife to me, I asked whether she was prepared to continue her education in bed, and she was willing to begin again.

Two months later, Neshmyt woke me up in the midst of a late afternoon nap. Her face was glowing.

"Imhotep!"

"Mm?" I rolled over, dragging her playfully with me onto the pallet.

"I'm with child."

Instantly I was fully awake, and carefully moved away from her. I would not harm the babe.

"I'm just pregnant, silly, not contagious!" she joked lightly, and snuggled back next to me. "It shall be a boy."

"You know this?" I teased laughingly.

"I have forseen that early in my life. My first three shall be boys, and the next two girls."

"And the other four?"

"Four?"

I gave her a mock glare. "I said I wanted nine."

She chuckled. "I did not see further than five."

I nodded, still pleased. "Five living would still be too much a blessing."

Thus it was. Though we did indeed have nine. And Neshmyt grew lovelier with each birth, and reveled in the children around her. I began to see that I loved her every day passing.

She had saved me, in many more ways than one.


End file.
